DESCRIPTION: This Phase 1 application proposes to develop, evaluate and refine potential biodegradable polymers to be used intraocularly to tamponade the retina to the choriocapillaris following retinal detachment surgery. Specifically, the Principal Investigator intends to identify several non-toxic polymer formulations that can be polymerized by photoactivation or self-polymerization within the vitreous cavity. The assembled team will then evaluate the ability of these formulations to close retinal breaks using an experimental rabbit eye system. The overall toxicity, duration of attachment to the retina and the effectiveness of the polymer formulations will then be tested and an optimal non-toxic biodegradable polymer formulation identified. The proposed product will replace the use of silicon oil or gas that is currently used to tamponade the retina following laser photocoagulation or cryotherapy to repair retinal breaks. For this project, the Principal Investigator has recruited an experienced retinal surgeon who will perform the retinal surgeries and develop the rabbit eye model of retinal detachment. Additionally, the PI has obtained the co-operation of a biomedical engineerer who has considerable experience in biocompatible polymer development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Closure of retinal holes and breaks during retinal detachment surgery. Providing intraocular tamponade during chorioadhesive scar formation following vitrectomy and retinal detachment surgery.